The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Automobile vehicles commonly include a roof rack assembly which provides side rails fixed to the vehicle roof which provide for storage and extension of roof racks to provide for additional stowage of items on the vehicle roof, for example during extended travel and vacations. Known roof rack assemblies can interact with regions of the vehicle roof where rear lift gates are mounted, typically where lift gate hinges are mounted to the vehicle roof. Known roof rack assemblies therefore include lift gate hinge cover assemblies which are fixed to the roof. The regions of interaction between the roof rack and roof rail systems and the hinges for mounting lift gates commonly create interferences which require substantial time and effort to remove the roof rail components to permit removal of the lift gate hinges for maintenance or replacement. Known roof rack lift gate hinge cover assemblies are also prone to trapping moisture and dirt or leaves, which cause corrosion or discolored discharge at the hinge cover areas.
Thus, while current lift gate hinge cover assemblies achieve their intended purpose, there is a need for a new and improved system and method for installing and allowing removal of lift gate hinge cover assemblies.